<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Scars by yastaghr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507908">My Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr'>yastaghr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Body Image, Claiming Bites, Dom Underswap Sans (Undertale), Dom/sub, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare has issues with his scars. Blue helps him overcome them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, Rose! I'm your secret Santa this year! I hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare tried to turn away from the mirror in front of him, but Blue wouldn't let him. "No, Night," Blue said softly as his hand</p><p>guided Nightmare's goopy chin to face the mirror, "We're going to do this. You need this. Let yourself have it."</p><p> </p><p>The Guardian of Negativity shivered, then slowly opened his eye and looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He was ugly. He'd</p><p>always known he was ugly. He was the embodiment of the ugliest things in the universe. Of course he was ugly. Aside from the</p><p>corruption and tentacles that everyone could see were the things he hid. He hid his ecto, which couldn't decide between that</p><p>sickly purple or putrid green. It was way too top-heavy, too, with thin hips that were barely able to support his massive boobs.</p><p>There was a reason he didn't keep them summoned very much. But that wasn't the worst thing. The worst thing was all the scars.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't remember not having scars. Not only were there the scars from the villagers, there were all of the scars he had from</p><p>the centuries since. He knew where most of them came from, and every single one of them made him feel horrible. He hated</p><p>looking at himself in the mirror. Why was Blue making him do it now?</p><p> </p><p>"I love your scars," Blue said abruptly, making him scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Why? All they are are reminders of failure," Nightmare spat.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really," Blue disagreed, "Take this one, for example," he said, pointing to one of the slashes on his shoulder, "I know where this</p><p>one came from. It's one of mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare scowled at him in the mirror, wanting to wipe that smug smile off his face. "What do you mean it's one of yours?"</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering him directly, Blue rambled, "Do you remember that fight in Harlemswap where the native Sans dropped you</p><p>down an elevator shaft? I saw you falling and threw my axe to give you a platform for you to stand on that wasn't as deep, but you</p><p>landed sideways and cut your shoulder. Soooo it's one of mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare blushed. He liked the idea of the scars being Blue's, not his, but- "-I don't want you claiming a reminder of my failure."</p><p> </p><p>It was Blue's turn to frown. Oh, by the Tree, he looked so cute when he frowned like that. "How is this one a reminder of failure? It</p><p>should be a reminder of survival and success! You won that world, remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but I-" Nightmare started to say.</p><p> </p><p>Blue interrupted him, "No buts! You won the world so it is a memory of success! If you try to argue I won't let you cum tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare shuddered. That threat always shut him up. After Dream's little introduction to the wonders of sex he'd definitely</p><p>become hooked. He needed to cum. He <em>needed</em> to. "I won't. Not all my scars were caused by you. This one," he pointed to a patch</p><p>of raw skin that was still healing after the acid burn, "was Ink's fault."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what he had been expecting Blue to do, but biting around the wound and pouring his magic into the bites wasn't it.</p><p>"There!" Blue said proudly, "Now it's definitely mine!"</p><p> </p><p>Slick slid down between his legs as Nightmare hid a moan at the idea of Blue claiming him like that. He didn't know when he'd</p><p>fallen in love with Blue, but it was definitely a long time before he admitted his feelings to anyone. It was a long time before</p><p>Dream's demonstration, too.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to do that with <em>all</em> my scars?" Nightmare asked, trying to sound as incredulous as he could.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course! Is there something wrong with that?" Blue innocently said.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare felt himself blushing. He knew Blue loved his purple blush, but he still wasn't sure about it. "Well... I have a few scars</p><p>in... intimate places, Blue. Are you sure you want to bite me down there?"</p><p> </p><p>The confident smile that Blue shot him was worth the embarrassing blush on his face that followed. "Would you like me to?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare looked around his luxurious room at the castle while he pretended to think. It was all gold-threaded brocade, luxury</p><p>wood, polished marble, and the finest of silk. If he'd actualy paid for any of it it would have cost several fortunes. He hadn't,</p><p>though, so it didn't matter.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Night?" Blue asked patiently, "What will it be?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare shook himself out of his inspection and turned to look Blue in the eye through the mirror. "I'd love to have you bite me</p><p>down there, Blue. I want all of the parts of me that I don't like to belong to you. I can't feel bad about that, now, can I?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue grinned his signature, confident grin back at Nightmare. "Nope! No you can't."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on:</p><p>yastaghr.tumblr.com<br/>twitter.com/yastaghr *most active</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>